


Sunday Love

by 87sighs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day comes with plenty of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Love

The heavenly scent of a sweet breakfast called her from sleep. 

And something else, a magnetism she couldn’t describe.

Still those things couldn’t mask her disorientation. The sounds outside her bedroom window were too loud, unwelcome but still not louder than the pulsing beats in her head. Annalise squeezed her eyes shut tighter and groaned as she pulled herself out of a deep, terrifying slumber. 

Her skin prickled from the cold, so Annalise slid further beneath the bed covers until they were scrunched under her chin. She wasn’t expecting the caress against bare skin.

“Why am I naked?” 

She groaned again, easing heavy eyelids open. 

“Well, if you have to ask that then I’m losing my touch.” 

A tingle of a different sort ran down Annalise’s spine. That voice always did things to her, always. 

Eve’s mouth curled up softly, amused by her companion’s sleep patterns. She was already fully dressed, and as she perched on the bed inky strands of hair brushed her shoulders. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

Annalise smacked her lips trying to swallow the fuzzy cotton that seemed to fill her mouth. Stretching her body, she felt the tired pull of her muscles and tried to remember. There was a spotlight and drums. That she could remember because the bass was still pounding in her head. 

She pressed her palms over her eyes. 

“What year is it?” 

“What _year_?” Eve arched an eyebrow. “Really? You didn’t sleep that long.” 

“Ugh, I know. I meant what time.” 

She meant both, but there was no reason to worry Eve. The ashes of a hellish dream still floated around Annalise, and it clouded the line between there and now. 

“It’s a little after nine. Perfect timing.” 

As Eve took one of Annalise’s hands away from her face, she held onto it and waited. Annalise was focused on Eve’s left hand and the gorgeous ring adorning her fourth finger. That Annalise could latch on to because that was definitely real. 

With her thumb caressing the back of Annalise’s hand, Eve watched her. Gentle and reassuring, she smiled when Annalise met her gaze. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes at herself for acting so weird. “You would not believe the dream I had.” 

“Try me.” 

But before Annalise could try to make sense of the chaos, an urgent whisper came from the direction of their bedroom door which was only cracked open a couple inches.

“Is she awake yet?” 

Annalise nodded to Eve, silently declaring that she was all right. Eve patted her hand then stood. She winked at Annalise. “Duty calls.” 

At the door, Eve slipped out into the hallway. Before the door closed she could hear Eve say, “Yes, but give her just a few more minutes.” 

In the silence, Annalise took several deep breaths. She clutched the sheets to her chest as she sat up and hunted for her robe. It wasn’t on the chaise or the dresser, and from the minimal view Annalise could get into the bathroom and closet it wasn’t hanging in either of those places. Sighing, Annalise swung her feet out from her cocoon only to plant them on a smooth pile. Of course it was right beneath her nose – or feet, as it were. Annalise threw on the silk and headed straight for the bathroom. 

She was intent on finding her toothbrush but stopped short. Three bright faces preserved in a moment of carefree joy stared back at her. A ring lay on the counter next to the picture, a simple setting and gemstones that matched perfectly to Eve’s. Annalise slid it on and closed her eyes. Just these few moments of existing in her own life felt like escaping from the visions that must have haunted her night. The last vestiges of a husband and deaths and the most unlikely series of disastrous events fell away. 

Annalise smiled thinking of the love in her life. “I’m home.” 

===

As Annalise descended the stairs, the laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen were just as sweet as the aromas. The morning light coming in from the windows filled the brownstone with a hazy glow. A bouquet of tulips sprung up from the island countertop, and two pink balloons floated just above the soft petals. 

Hand poised above a sizzling pan, her son beamed at her as she rounded the corner. 

“Happy Mother's Day!” 

Her vision glittered as her eyes filled with happy tears. Annalise let out another silent breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. In his little Kiss the Cook apron, Jalen stepped away from the stove and hugged her. Annalise held on tight, thanking him and kissing his forehead. 

Eve’s cheeks filled with happiness as she watched the two most important people in her life embrace. Her wife’s thoughts were most definitely on the same track as her own. Jalen was using a step stool to help with dinner just yesterday it seemed. He was growing so fast and developing so much independence, but he was still that sweet boy that would draw a picture for them after a tough day at work; the kid who practically bowled his moms over in eagerness to show them he’d learned to sign his full name in cursive; the baby who kept them up at three in the morning just to play peek-a-boo.

“Ma, you’re smothering me.” 

Annalise pulled away but reached up to cradle his cheeks. She left one more kiss. 

“I’m so sorry. I’d _never_ want to smother you.” 

Eve snorted and returned to her task of slicing strawberries to mix with the blueberries. 

“It’s okay. You always act weird today.” 

That made Eve chuckle, but she didn’t say a word. It’s not like she was much better. 

“I’m making you guys French toast and turkey bacon. I did almost everything by myself. Mom was my sous chef.” 

Biting into one of the ripe berries, Eve confirmed his accomplishment with a nod. 

“Yep. We might be raising the first chef President.” 

“Well, it smells delicious. I can’t wait to eat.” She gave him one last lingering squeeze before releasing him to put on his finishing touches. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Annalise walked around to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and some creamer for the coffee that Eve had already brewed. The earthy scent was calling her name. Annalise placed the items on the counter, brushing against her wife. She nuzzled her cheek against the softness of Eve’s sweater and the rhythm of a happy heart. 

“Happy Mother's Day, Mom.” 

Eve wrapped her arms around Annalise’s shoulders. She leaned down, lips brushed against Annalise’s ear. “Same to you, Mama.” 

===

“So did you kids have a nice date?” 

Jalen’s poker face was a lot like his mom’s – a near perfect mask unless he was trying to be clever. He snickered and reached for his glass. At almost the same moment Annalise shot her hand out and dug her fingertips just beneath his armpit. Beverage forgotten, Jalen curled his body away from his mother. He tried to surrender but only managed to giggle and gasp even more. 

“Mama! Please!” 

When Annalise finally relented, Jalen righted himself in the chair. He threw his head back dramatically, and his chest puffed out as he tried to catch his breath. Eve grinned at Annalise. 

“To answer your question, sir, we had a very nice date.” Eve pushed his glass back in his direction now that the danger of a mishap had passed. “What did you do all night?”

Sugary syrup dripped from his fork as Jalen took another bite of French toast. He shrugged, which was quickly becoming one of his favorite pre-teen expressions. 

“Nothing. We watched TV for a little while, but Brittany was doing college application stuff so I worked on my computer.” 

The two women shared a proud, can-you-believe-this-is-our-kid look. Saying he was working on his computer didn’t do justice to the fact that Jalen actually had a plan to build his own. He was still at the research stage, but he was already invested in the process and excited to build with his own little hands. Neither Annalise nor Eve knew a bit from a byte, but they understood enough to be completely in awe of their son. 

They chatted as they ate, enjoying the sweet and salty bites of breakfast as much as the family being together. Two busy lawyers running a household in a city that never sleeps didn’t leave a lot of time for leisure, but they almost always reconnected at night over dinner and on the weekends. It was time to sleep in and recharge, to make mundane tasks like grocery shopping into a fun excursion. And now raising a child, it occasionally included last-minute homework and salty popcorn in hand while watching comic book movies.

“Do you think I should go to Harvard?” 

Annalise’s brows drew low as she thought about the sudden topic change. It didn’t take long to make an educated guess about the source. 

“If you want to, sure.” 

“Mama and I’ll be happy wherever you go.”

Jalen nodded, swiping the last sticky sweetness off his plate. “I know. I was just thinking about it ‘cause Grandpa says I should.” 

Eve rolled her eyes. “Of course he does.” 

Annalise’s lips twitched as she gave her wife that playful look saying, He’s _your_ father. 

“It could be kind of a tradition now. Grandpa went and you guys went, and now it’s my turn.” Jalen folded his arms on the table and looked at both of them with serious consideration. “There’s also MIT and schools in New York, and last night Brittany was talking about UCLA. She’s applying there.” 

Both of their eyes widened suddenly at the mention of the West Coast. Eve mouthed _California?!_ , and Annalise could already envision the crying messes they’d be if their baby left them to go all the way across the country. 

“We’ll be proud of you no matter what. So will Grandpa and your grandmothers and everybody else.” Eve directed a grimace at Annalise. “But maybe possibly not Yale. We’d never hear the end of it.” 

That made Jalen laugh, and he grinned as he absorbed his moms’ words. He shrugged. “I’ll keep thinking about it.” 

When it became clear that his moms were just lingering over their cups of coffee and talking about adult stuff, Jalen hopped up from his chair and took his dishes to the sink. He sort of ran to his room – but carefully so he wouldn’t get in trouble – and grabbed his Yankees cap. They were sitting next to each other by the time he got back, and Jalen stood in front of them with the most achingly sweet smile he could manage. The one that always made the ladies at moms’ office say they could just pinch his cheeks. He made sure to stay out of arm’s length. That’s why he liked hanging with Aunt Bonnie best. She never did him like that.

“So…can I go outside and play?” 

“Right now? I thought you wanted to spend the day with us.” 

“You’re just gonna do boring mom stuff.” They both laughed, but Mom reached out and flicked at his cap. Jalen watched them look at each other and decided he needed more support for his case. “I already emailed cards to Grandma and Nana, and I don’t have anymore homework. Please?” 

After another moment of deliberation, Annalise and Eve delivered a favorable verdict much to Jalen’s happiness.

“But stay close and be careful.” 

“I will.” He bounced over to his mom first and threw his arms around her neck, and she wrapped him up in her arms just as tightly. “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you, too, sweetie.” She pressed a big kiss to his cheek then captured another one despite Jalen’s wrinkled up nose. “Thank you for breakfast.” 

“You’re welcome. Love you, Mama.” 

Annalise smiled at their sweet boy as he slid into her arms. “I love you, too.”

Eventually she let him go, and Jalen promptly bounded out the door. 

In the silence that remained, Eve giggled, cheerful like a robin’s song. Annalise turned soft eyes on her, and Eve just got lost in the depths. She could recall their entire history in the dark flecks and infinite swirls she saw there. 

“You’ve got a little powdered sugar on your cheek.” 

“No I don’t. Where?” Annalise was already wiping at her left cheek even as she doubted Eve. She was well acquainted with her partner’s playful side. 

“Your other right.” Although it was only a tiny spot, Eve grinned watching her wife smear the confection even more.

“You never said which side.” Annalise dabbed at her right and left, but Eve’s expression was really only telling her that she was doing a good job of decorating herself like a clown. She might as well just put a red berry on her nose to complete the look. Annalise nudged Eve’s side. “Did I get it or not?” 

Eve reached up and cradled Annalise’s jaw, rubbing away the last of the sugar with her thumb. She leaned closer and trailed gentle fingers down to Annalise’s chin. With the pad of her thumb, Eve stroked Annalise’s bottom lip, slightly sticky from syrup, drawing her closer until they kissed. 

It was a slow mix of everything, bitter and sweet from the coffee and maple; the tartness of fresh fruit; Annalise’s sigh and Eve’s warm hands. It was comfort and devotion. 

Eve and Annalise had been together most of their adult lives, and their Sundays had always been a laid-back affair dedicated simply to being with each other. Some of their priorities had changed over the years, but the love remained and beautifully grew.

Annalise savored the temptation on her lips.

“So what boring mom stuff should we do first?”

===

Eve had finished drying the last of the dishes and was cleaning the stone countertops. She sang to pass the time. 

There wasn’t much to clean up in the kitchen – one of the benefits of having a small, busy family – and Annalise had disappeared to their home office to pay bills and balance their finances. Basically, Annalise liked to feed her inner math nerd. 

She whistled through the hallway, and from the door Eve spotted Annalise in the armchair, head in hand as she looked down at something. 

“I see how it is. I get the manual labor while you lounge around.” 

Annalise just laughed dryly. “Come here.” 

As Eve came closer, she saw that the other woman had pulled out a photo album. Almost every memory was captured digitally now, but they still had some prints and Jalen’s baby book and one of the most elaborate scrapbooks imaginable courtesy of her mother. Eve pulled the ottoman over to sit next to Annalise and covered one of her hands as they looked at the pictures together. 

In a blink they were going from images of them scooping up a little toddler to ones of his older, sweat-drenched self smiling from the back of a four-wheeler next to his cousins in Memphis. Annalise groaned somewhat miserably as they got to some shots of her son and wife strapped into a supposedly fun death trap of a rollercoaster. 

“Oh, that was great.” 

Annalise shook her head. “Never again. You two can have at it.” 

She much preferred a slower pace, like the Ferris wheel or the picture of her and Eve – crooked but in focus – as they shared a snack with flashing lights and stuffed animals behind them.

They kept reminiscing, getting to the pictures of Ophelia’s trip to visit them, her first and only one so far. Then Eve squeezed Annalise’s hand. Her eyes had landed on a group shot of many of the Harkness-Rothlo gang as they gathered around Annalise to celebrate her admittance to the U.S. Supreme Court bar. It wasn't a particularly useful honor in her everyday practice, but their families were proud and the certificate looked nice on the wall. And secretly, Eve thought with some humor, a bet was a bet. Eve's father had been the perfect tour guide around D.C., and all of Annalise and Eve’s knocking on wood must have paid off because everyone seemed to get along well. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this walk down memory lane, but are you still thinking about this morning?” 

It took a minute, but Annalise sighed deeply and nodded. 

“A little bit, yeah. I had this nightmare…I mean, it was incredibly real and awful. Sam was in it, if that tells you anything.” 

“Sam Keating?” 

Annalise tilted her head, looking at Eve. “Of course. Who else?” She frowned. “He died…or…I might have killed him? It’s kind of fuzzy now.” 

Eve sat up straighter, looking intently at Annalise though she didn’t let go of her hand. “You don’t remember?” 

“No, why?” It was common not to recall these things during the day. Annalise’s brows furrowed more as she stared at Eve.

“Oh, god. The doctors said this might happen.” 

For one second – one brief, out-of-body-like moment – Annalise felt like something was wrong. Eve kept her expression steady, but Annalise spotted a little flare of her nostrils and a mischievous lift of her brow. That ended the ruse. 

Annalise huffed in exasperation. “Ugh, you asshole.” 

And after another beat, Annalise cracked. Laughter poured out of them, and it might have had a maniacal edge. It felt good to laugh at the shadows instead of being haunted by them.

Eve’s shoulders continued to shake as she tried to pull herself back together. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. Don’t worry, you’re not a murderer.”

“That wasn’t the problem. It would have been a dream not a nightmare, believe me.” 

That sent Eve into another round of chuckles. She watched as Annalise closed the book. With languid fingers, Eve touched Annalise’s knee and made absent-minded strokes trailing up and down her shin. 

“I should have guessed something was wrong the third time you elbowed me.” Annalise’s eyes said she wasn’t quite convinced, but Eve shook her head. “I’m serious, you did. I thought you were still dancing in your sleep.” 

So many of her old fears had wreaked havoc on her last night, but Annalise smiled thinking of the fun before that. Going out to a bar was noisier than they remembered, and the dances were much different; but it was still intoxicating. She kept the vision of Eve’s messy hair and short dress as she danced to Annalise’s rhythm as much as the music.

“You know what this means, right?” 

“What?” 

Eve’s lips turned up. “No more spicy food and tequila before bed.” 

===

A little while later, Annalise was tidying up in the office. Not that she would admit it to Eve just yet, but her wife maybe had a point about them being better off going paperless. Between the work files and bills and account statements, all added on to the multitude of books they’d accumulated, their drawers and shelf space were dwindling. Despite Eve’s knowing looks, Annalise wasn’t ready to send everything off to the clouds or however else they did things wirelessly these days. 

“Ah, dammit!” 

Annalise looked up curiously. Eve was gathering laundry, and her exclamation rang out pretty clearly throughout the brownstone. The only other sounds were the whooshing of the washing machine and the tumble of the dryer, so Annalise went back to her own chores. 

Eventually there were soft footfalls as Eve limped by. She held up her hands, sarcastically dismissing Annalise’s non-existent concern. 

“Don’t worry, honey. I’m fine.” 

“That’s perfectly obvious.”

===

Quietly, Eve walked up behind Annalise as she stretched to dust the high shelves of the living room. Eve slid her arms around Annalise’s waist. The shorter woman teetered as she was caught by surprise. Annalise squirmed, a shiver racing down her neck from where Eve pressed her lips. 

“You know, this should really be your job.” Annalise waved the grayish duster in the air but didn’t realize her mistake until a minute or so later. 

“Can’t. My allergies.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Eve loosened her hold, letting Annalise turn around the circle of her arms. She began to lower her head towards Annalise only to jerk away and bury her face in the crook of her arm as an emphatic sneeze escaped. Eve inhaled deeply, eyes screwed shut as another sneeze and then another rocked her body. 

“I-” Sneeze. Eve tried again. “I-” Sneeze. 

Guilty, Annalise sucked in her cheeks as she watched Eve helplessly back away. 

“Sorry, baby.” 

===

On the second ring, there was an answer at the Rothlo residence. 

“Hi, Mom. It’s me and Annalise.”

“Hi, Marie.” 

“We called to wish you a Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Oh, honey! Happy Mother’s Day to you both.” She practically chirped with excitement. “Daniel. Daniel! It’s the girls calling.” 

Annalise absently massaged the sore spot of Eve’s foot from whatever she’d tripped over earlier. Eve rolled her eyes as her mother tried to talk to both of them and her husband at once. 

“How are you, Mom?” 

“Oh, honey, I’m just wonderful. We were actually just talking about you two. Your father wants to take Jalen to a ballgame when he’s in town for his business- oh wait, here he is.” 

“Hi, you two! It’s good to hear from you. How are things down there?” 

“We can’t complain, Daniel. How are you?” 

“Oh, you know me. Just staying busy. I’ll retire when I’m dead.” He gave a raspy old laugh, and his wife made her displeasure known at the so-called joke. Daniel cleared his throat. “Anyway, like your mother was saying, I’ll be in the city in a few weeks and I want to take Jay out for a game. How is my little buddy?” 

“Yes, dear, put him on. I wanted to thank him for my card. It’s just the cutest!” 

“He’s actually outside playing right now, Mom. We’re boring, you know.” 

Marie giggled. “I certainly remember those days. You kids grow up so fast.” 

“Indeed you do. Jay will be a Harvard man before you know it.” Not that Daniel Rothlo could see them – nor would he particularly care, Eve figured – but the three women mentally shared their exasperation. “I’ll talk to you all later. Take care now.” 

Eve and Annalise said their goodbyes, leaving them with a chatty Marie. Eve was the first of her children to call and check in. As usual she was pushing to have the whole family together for a few days at home. Eve supposed she was kind of lonely with an empty nest and a workaholic husband. 

The matriarch was particularly eager for her and her husband’s upcoming Alaska cruise, and it got Eve thinking. Maybe she and Annalise could go up to Toronto for a little mini-vacation soon.

She was brought out of her daydream by an unintentionally hard press of Annalise’s nimble fingers. Eve jumped, and without a word, Annalise easily soothed the ache. Honestly, Eve was starting to get tingles that she wasn’t exactly comfortable having with her mother on the line. 

“So what are you girls up to today? Not work, I hope. Eve, you get that from your father.” 

“No work today, Mom. We’re just hanging out.” 

_Hanging out?_ , Annalise mimicked. She laughed silently.

Eve shrugged. 

“That’s good. You girls should pamper yourselves.” 

“I agree.” She waggled her foot for good measure. 

“Well, I love you both, and it was nice to hear from you. Now you hug that little boy for me and send lots of pictures.” 

They promised to do just that and eventually hung up the phone after several more _I love yous_ and goodbyes. 

In the face of her wife just sitting there grinning at her, Annalise pushed Eve’s foot away. 

“You’re pampered, all right.” 

A deep laugh was Eve’s response. She slid across the couch until she was hip to hip with Annalise. Eve leaned in, nuzzling Annalise’s cheek and making her squirm. 

“Oh really, princess?” 

Eve only brought that nickname out once in awhile, and now seemed like the perfect time. 

Annalise’s cheeks dimpled as her smile broke free, but she shook her head. “Try again.” 

“Sorry, sorry. You’re _the queen_. Always the queen.” 

===

“You think it’s safe to put away the winter clothes?” 

Annalise peeked into the closet at Eve as she surveyed their collection of designer suits and dresses. She realized they should probably sell or donate some things to make room, especially with Jalen outgrowing a lot of his clothes, too. 

“Probably, yeah.” 

Eve bypassed their handbags and Annalise’s heels and looked through her side of the walk-in space. She fingered the hem of a charcoal blazer that Annalise had bought for her just because. Annalise was very fond of the look on her, and that made it one of Eve’s favorites. 

Said woman passed her fingers across the small of Eve’s back. 

“I love you and the way you wear your blazers.” 

“Mmhm.” Eve grinned, looking at Annalise from the corner of her eye. “And?” 

“What do you mean _and_?”

“I know you. There’s more coming.” She took a not-so-wild guess. “Are you trying to say I have too many?” 

Annalise held back her smile and patted Eve’s back. “I did say I love you first.” 

“You’re right. That makes it better.” Eve turned around and pointed accusingly at her wife’s own gorgeous collection of high fashion. “Should we talk about your fancy tastes next then?” 

Becoming two successful New York City lawyers had been even more expensive than it was challenging, but thankfully money hadn’t ever come between them. They had their disagreements, for sure, but it was always resolved with rational discussion. And the upside was that they could provide their son a comfortable life. 

The current little tiff was all teasing because, really, there was no one to dress up for if not your wife. 

===

“Anna, is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s me, Mama. Who else would it be?” 

Ophelia clucked her tongue. “Don’t get smart, Anna. I can just barely hear you, hold on.” A beat passed, and the Southern mom had a better reception and less commotion in the background. “Now that’s better. You still there?” 

“We’re here. Happy Mother’s Day, Mama.” 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Ophelia.” 

“Oh, is that Eve?” As she listened, Annalise couldn’t help it. She scoffed mildly. They were in the middle of folding laundry, and seeing Annalise’s face, Eve chucked a towel at her. “Thank you, and Happy Mother’s Day to you, too. I’m glad to hear from you.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of people over.” 

“Not too many. Just your brother and sister, and Gladys and her husband stopped by. And your Aunt Jackie. It’s just a few folks.” 

Annalise nodded knowingly. 

“We had a real nice program and fellowship at church. We all just sittin’ and talkin’.” 

“That’s nice, Mama. I-”

“Yes, and I was just showin’ them this little card the baby sent me.” She laughed loudly. “That Jalen is something else! He’s got this little Mustang with a picture of me sittin’ behind the wheel. Ain’t that something?” 

Hearing her mother with so much joy made Annalise’s own heart swell.

“Is he there?” 

“No, he’s out with his friends.” 

“Well, you can’t keep boys cooped up, I know. ‘Specially not with this nice weather. You two need to send him on down here for the summer, let him run around in some grass instead of all that pavement.” 

“You sound like my mother.” 

“That’s ‘cause we know best.” 

“Don’t get carried away, Mama.”

Ophelia went as if she hadn’t heard her daughter. “Eve, you make sure to take some pictures for me. It’s been awhile, and I know Annalise forgets.” 

“I will.” 

“All right. I’ve got one of the last ones y’all sent me sittin’ right up by the TV in a nice, pretty frame. Annalise, you remember Pearl?” 

“And here we go.” 

Ophelia couldn’t hear her child’s mumbled words, but she didn’t need prompting to launch into this story anyway. Eve sat and listened with glee. 

“So she came by the house and had the nerve to turn her nose up. And I asked what the problem was. Then she started talkin’ ‘bout ‘Is that Anna?’ like she didn’t recognize you. You remember that, Celestine?” There were some words of agreement from her other daughter in the background. “So I said just as proud 'That’s right, that’s Anna, my grandbaby Jalen and her wife Eve. They’re livin’ in New York, doin’ just fine’.” 

At hearing this and the way Ophelia went on about Eve’s career as much as her own daughter’s, Eve began to blush. Annalise smiled at her. 

She barely remembered this woman and couldn’t care less about her opinion, but it was still nice to have her mother’s support now. It was a rocky beginning, and it sometimes still was; but Annalise was grateful most of all. She feared they wouldn’t get to this place.

That said, Annalise knew this story could go on and on. “Thank you, Mama. I appreciate that. Now we-”

“I don’t go to her house and bring up how her children always ran the streets. And then today at church-”

“Mama, I love you, but I have to go.” And just like that Annalise took a pile of clothes and walked off, leaving her wife to immerse herself in this little tale. 

Eventually, Ophelia noticed she wasn’t getting any responses. 

“Anna? You still there?” 

Eve leaned a little closer to the phone. “No, just me. She had to…step away for a minute.” 

Ophelia just laughed it off. “I know how she gets, sweetie. Don’t worry about it. You just be sure to give my baby some sugar for me.” 

Her eyebrows shot up, and Eve almost choked. It took her a moment to realize her mother-in-law meant Jalen. Otherwise it would’ve been beyond awkward.

“I love y’all. Be safe up there. We’ll talk later.” 

“All right. Give everyone our love.”

===

By early evening, they were cuddled on the loveseat reading different parts of the newspaper. Chores were finally done, and Jalen would be running in soon. 

Annalise tapped at a grainy image to get Eve’s attention. “What if he became President?” 

“Who?” 

“Him.” 

“Trump?” 

“Yeah. I just remembered…in my nightmare he was nominated for President.” 

“Of what?” 

“The country, Eve. President of the United States.” 

“You’re kidding.” Seeing that Annalise was completely serious, Eve’s mouth fell open. “That blowhard with a rodent living on his head?” Again Annalise just nodded. “Wow. I honestly don’t even want to think about it.” 

“Imagine how I felt.” 

Eve put aside her folded paper and tucked her leg beneath her as she turned toward her wife. 

“So did you dream of _any_ good things? What were we like? Did we double date with the Obamas?” Annalise laughed, making Eve’s smile grow. “Did we finally learn to ski a black diamond run?” 

“That’s your dream not mine. But I would love to go out with Barack and Michelle.” 

She swallowed and tried to recall what had happened. It wasn’t all roses, Annalise knew, but somehow she still felt that strength of their connection, that foundation she could go back to. 

“We weren’t together, not really. And it wasn't heathy for a child.” The soft touch of Eve’s hand to her neck brought Annalise back to the present moment, a place in the light. “But you were there. We were in each other’s life.”

A few moments of silence passed. Annalise reached out to curl a lock of hair behind Eve’s ear, and her hand lingered. Eve had the eyes of a dreamer, and her lashes fluttered. Annalise couldn’t look away. 

Ever the romantic, Eve graced her with a tender smile.

“So even in a world approaching ruin, we’re destined to find our way to each other.” 

===

Before dark, a pleasantly tired young boy thumped his way across the hardwood floor. His moms were still doing the mushy stuff, but that was okay. Maybe being in a good mood would make them more likely to let Chris come over next weekend. 

“Can we order pizza for dinner?” 

“Yes, son, we can have pizza. Go clean up.” They watched him hurry off, and Eve went to get the camera. “We’ll be raising a pepperoni if we don’t watch it.”

Once the food was ordered, the three of them settled on the sofa, Jalen squeezed between them, and they took some informal shots of their grinning mugs to send to their family. 

“Okay, now a goofy shot.” 

“Yeah! You gotta do it, Mama.” Jalen grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as if that was encouragement. 

Annalise rolled her eyes at Eve, who simply mouthed _I love you_ back at her. 

“Ready? One…seventeen…”

“Eve.” 

“Wait, I’m not ready.” 

“That’s kind of the point. Okay…three!”

In the end, they got poked-out tongues and a peace sign; puffed cheeks, a flicked ear and some closed eyes. It was all silliness and smiles. 

They would add the pictures to their own book of memories so at some point they could go back and relive another beautiful day in the life. 

 

End


End file.
